Romantic stories aren't what they used to be
by cloud9strife
Summary: He had the audacity to block her way after getting her so riled up. "Are you saying that you find me incompetent?" She threatened. "Well if you're smart you will be able to figure it out." he merely smirked causing her anger to rise. tenten x neji
1. Chapter 1

Romantic stories aren't what they used to be

This is a one-shot I am still working on Your Guardian Angel but that does not mean I can't take requests so this is a Tenten x Neji love story I love both characters especially Neji if you know what I mean *wink* *wink* lol anyways hope you enjoy. Please review in means a lot.

This tiny little story takes place in a time where king, princesses and slaves existed in Japan. Now let's focus on the people that are what makes the romance happen I will start by describing a young man with long coffee brown hair and eyes that seem as if you where staring at the moon itself. Well that's what they say this young man was known by many anyone who bothered to know who was important knew him. He was well known to the point that people could describe him and his fabulous qualities without so much as ever having a glimpse of his handsome face. Many women adored him but don't get me wrong the main reason he was well known was not because his ability to make a girls knees go weak or his amazing skill in battle that many envied no his recognition was given or rather demanded by his position. You see this amazingly handsome, young, strong man was actually a prince. Now if those out there wondering if prince charming was taken well all of you are in luck cuz he's single. I bet I shocked a bunch of girls out there and no it's no joke our beloved prince is single. See the prince has no plans of getting married anytime soon. The reason is because our beloved prince believes in a thing called the right one…

Clash – Swish – Clash – Clash – Clash – Swish

"Ok-ok I yield. Your good Neji" said a man with dark brown short hair he was currently on his knees after being brought down by Neji's sword.

"You would be too Kankuro if you practiced instead of playing with dolls" the prince said as he offered a hand to his spar partner

"I will have you know that it takes talent to lead a theater play"

"Right" (note the sarcasm) The two made their way towards the castle while they discussed what they should do for the tournament that is coming up. As they entered the palace from the way the sun was barely making its entrance it was safe to assume that it was only morning as the two young men made their way towards the great hall for breakfast…

"So…" the older of the two spoke. The young prince gave a small nod indicating that he was listening and for "have you decided yet?" the prince gave him a quizzical look towards his question a look saying What-the-hell-are-you-talking-about. "You know what I mean have you picked your future wife yet?"

"No" short and straight to the point answer, no surprise there.

"Oh I get it, I never thought you to be like that."

"What are you babbling about Kankuro"

"Oh come on you know what I mean" he said wiggling hi eyebrows suggestively. Which received him a bonk on the head

"Idiot"

The young prince had decided to practice with his bow and arrow for the upcoming tournament his skill with a sword didn't need any work his taijutsu much less the one area he seemed to have trouble with was the part of the competition that dealt with targeting objects. Don't get me wrong the prince has amazing aim it's the moving objects that get him a little off enough to piss off our prince. In a different part of town a girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Ten Ten!"

"Shoot" The brown haired girl had turned around in haste. Since her master was calling her. How can that be u ask well I'll tell you it all started on the day her mother passed away her father had become sick therefore there was no money to pay for food much less for rent. That was when they met the Haruno's they had promised to pay for her father's medical and living expenses in exchange for Ten Ten to work for them 24/7.

The young girl entered the dining hall were a middle-aged woman sat at the head of the table with her daughter at her right. The woman was well known for her long blond as for her deceased husband well he had been known for his disregard for anyone but himself. The only good attributes from him came from his blond head and emerald eyes. Which brings me to Haruno, Sakura daughter of the two Harunos known by many because of her unique pink hair and emerald eyes.

Shall we continue were where we Oh! that's right the two witches from the depths of hell were currently complaining about the butter not being made.

"Why has the butter not been brought to us explain yourself!" Ten Ten took a deep breath in trying to control her temper.

**Didn't she say yesterday that we were no longer allowed to bring food that would make her gain weight?**

"Well you madam yesterday you specifically told us to not allow any fatty foods within the premises of this household."

"How dare you speak to my mother this way you insolent little leech." **Ah so the pink haired witch speaks.**

"I did not mean to offend I was simply-." Tenten tried to explain only to be cut off by the elderly woman.

"Enough just bring what I asked."

"Very well" **So much for their so called diet.**

The day went by like most days leaving Tenten completely exhausted. By the time she reached her home it had become quite late. She took one whiff of herself and decided it would be best to take a small bed luckily they owned a small lake behind their house deciding to take one of the horses to give it some fresh air she made her way to the lake…

Somewhere else the prince had managed to make a rope out of the tapestries and had escaped through the window with the goal in mind to escape his duties for a few days. It was a bit difficult to get around on foot that was when he had stumbled upon a lake and thanks to his luck there was a horse. Yet he had failed to notice that there was a young woman currently swimming. Putting the hood over his head he managed to sneak behind the horse. When his instincts told him to dodge. He moved to the side with his hood still intact now facing his assailant. But before he could utter his apologize and explain his actions another stone was immediately thrown at him.

"You thief how dare you!"

"Please madam I was only-."

"How dare you try to steal from my father." She had kept throwing rocks at him and he had edged closer to the lake in an attempt to get away from her she took the opportunity to throw him on the lake while he had grabbed her wrist in order to maintain his balance. Luckily she was too lazy to change so she still had on her maids dress. When they both crashed into the water, were she unfortunately (sure tenten author rolls her eyes. What is that supposed to mean. Oh nothing  she only huffed in response) fell on the young prince who had water dripping down from his hair all the way down his shirt and…(perverts j/k). The moment their eyes meet she couldn't help but want to get closer to see if this was only a dream. He looked so handsome. While he in turn had forgotten why he was laying on the edge of the lake with a girl, with big beautiful brown eyes and long brown hair that seemed to reach her hips with pink plump lips.

"What's your name." the moment he had uttered those words from his lips she had felt a jolt go through her spine. Effectively snapping her out of trance making her jump three feet away like if he had the plague. Then her eyes landed on the seal that had been covered by his cloak previously. He had been shocked by her sudden change in mood seeing as she immediately knelt before him begging for forgiveness.

"I apologize your highness I did not see you!" The response only made him smirk.

"I wasn't aware that a blind person could call someone a thief and land them in the lake." She had nothing to say to that she bit her lip trying to control her temper but it was a losing battle.

"I didn't know you were mute also." He had seen her twitch the moment he had started to insult her he tried to ignore that small part in the back of his mind that said he was secretly hoping that the little lake incident would occur again.

She had had enough she stood up slowly "Interesting because I wasn't aware that someone could be arrogant and a jerk at the same time. But wouldn't you know its standing right in front of me in a S-M-A-L-L package."

He wasn't sure which part pissed him of more the fact that she called him arrogant, a jerk, small or that she manage to insult him in only two sentences.

**Shit did I just say that to the prince someone who could have me killed or worse tortured this is not my day.**

"I see peasants have become more suicidal these days." Oh how she just wanted to wipe that smug smirk of his face.

"I see royalty grows a bigger pole up their ass every generation." **She cringed she could not believe she had just stuck her foot in her mouth twice today oh kami why.**

**Ok now he looks pissed oh crap good-bye daddy, good-bye horse, good-bye haruno's actually forget the Haruno's my life is doomed I can't believe- wait is he laughing holy shit I think I broke him hes laughing for peats sake.**

"um are you ok-"

Just then she was cut off by the…

Please REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Romantic Stories aren't what they used to be- part 2

I apologize for not updating for so long a lot have things have come up well anyways I hope you all enjoy this.

By the way the person who suggested lemons. There will be some further along in the chapters. I really like our suggestions on other things and I plan on using that thanxs.

Recap:

"I see royalty grows a bigger pole up their ass every generation." **She cringed she could not believe she had just stuck her foot in her mouth twice today oh kami why.**

**Ok now he looks pissed oh crap good-bye daddy, good-bye horse, good-bye Haruno's actually forget the Haruno's my life is doomed I can't believe- wait is he laughing holy shit I think I broke him he's laughing for peats sake.**

"um are you ok-"

Just then she was cut off by the…

Story Start ~

It was the sound of running horses. The hooves of the horses could be heard from a mile away. It sounded like they were fast approaching.

"What is that?" _What is going on why do I hear horses and it sounds like they're in a hurry but why? Wait a minute, could it be possible that someone found out about what happened two days ago. I didn't mean to, how the hell was I supposed to know that the pie I saw belonged to someone. I was hungry, nobody was eating it no this can't be happening. I can see my gravestone now here rest the girl who insulted the prince of Japan and stole a pie. Great I'm going to die while this jerk watches from the sidelines laughing his ass off._

Just then she turns to look at him sending him death glares. He on the other hand makes a defeated expression because he knows it is the royal guards and they are looking for him.

"Crap they found me." (He quickly gets a rein on the horse)

"Hey wait a minute if they didn't come for me so that means they are after you."

"I just said that, anyways why would you think they would be after you. What? Did you commit a crime? I mean not that I'm surprised you look like a delinquent"

"You're one to talk they are after you after all but if they are after you (eyes open wide, mouth agape) huh you ran away didn't you?"

"Look I don't have time for this, I refuse to go back."

"Wait, you aren't seriously still planning on stealing my horse."

"Actually I am." – He turns the horse around

"Hey I'm talking to you don't look away" he turns the horse around to face her. He rolls his eyes and lifts an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you want a repeat of what occurred just moments ago." He gives her a smirk.

Her face first becomes one of confusion slowly realization dawned on her making her face flushed crimson.

"Arghh you infuriating jer-"

"As much as I enjoy frustrating you and listening to your insults, unfortunately it seems I have run out of time."

He turns the horse away a speeds off in order to escape the soldiers that are coming after him.

"Hey wait!"

The Galloping of horses come to a stop.

"General where should we look now?"

"Let's try the northern part someone had to have seen his royal highness, he couldn't have gone far."

"Yes General, you all heard him let's move out."

"He has to be close- wait those are hove prints. Let's go this way he's close."

--

To be bound

----

By destiny

-------

Is the harshest punishment of all

"Stop your highness you have nowhere else to run."

Pulling the reins of the horse, he was caught between a mountain and some of the guards that were sent in search of him. Slowly he turned the horse around slowly taking off his hood, figuring that they already know it's him so what's the point in hiding. With his stoic face he faced them straight on for those who dared to look him straight in the eye shrunk back out of fear.

"Turn around (audible gulps could be heard coming from the troops) and pretend you never saw me." (audience sweat drops)

"We apologize you're highness but the king has requested your safe return."

"He wants me back to my cell well I guess I have no choice I am bound to my duty. Get out of my way I know my own way back."

---

I am but a caged bird

-----

Duty that's is what they say

--------

I am a slave to my Duty

The prince barges into the throne room

"I heard you wanted to see me."

"Where have you been are bloody done running away from your responsibilities."

"It depends are you done trying to control my life."

"I will stop the moment you begin taking responsibilities as future king of Japan."

"That is all you talk about what about what I want have I no say in what I want for my own future."

"You already have a future."

"Oh right and we begin again with the stupid talk about the crown."

"If you do not do as I say-."

"You'll what ship me to China like some criminal or better yet chain me in the dungeons in that case should we announce my departure today or next week."

"Don't get smart with me, I will just simply deny you the crown and live forever."

"Wonderful because I don't want it."

**Oh crap I'm late the Haruno's are going to kill me all because the prince of Japan happens to be thief. Baka how dare he steal my means of transportation. Yes I'm here**

"You're late" **really I had no idea and here I was just running for my life out of fun (author notes sarcasm- Tenten I think you need to chill.)**

"I'm sorry my horse was recently stolen so-." Mrs Haruno lifts up a hand to silence her.

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. I want you to help my daughter get dressed we are heading off into town so don't dattle."

"Yes your royal *whispers* pain in the ass"

"what did you say?"

"Nothing nothing so her room is that way right gotcha."

…

…..

……..

I am so sorry I have to cut it so short so I promise to have a new part in two days tops please review.


	3. Authors note

I apologize for not submitting any new chapters. I am working on it so you can expect it to be published within a three day limit.


	4. Chapter 4

Romantic stories aren't what they used to be part 3

I am sorry that I took so long to update but I will try to update more frequently.

Okay as promised I updated but I need you people to review otherwise I will not update

Enjoy

Recap:

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. I want you to help my daughter get dressed we are heading off into town so don't dattle."

"Yes your royal *whispers* pain in the ass"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing nothing so her room is that way right gotcha."

…

…..

…..

"What do you think of this madam?" They were out shopping again. The Haruno's loved to shop.

"It depends is that your finest of silks?"

"Only the best." **I felt like I could gag, that's all these rich people thought about was to spend money while the rest of us are stuck wishing for a loaf of bread. I loathed them so much but I didn't have any choice my father needed the medicine and this was the best work I could find.**

"Servant girl you come with me, mother I shall go this way I want to see what they have." **I have a name you spoiled brat. If only my look could kill her I could die of happiness.**

"Very well, just be careful my darling after all I expect you to become royalty."

"Of course mother."

**Great I get to spend an entire afternoon having to follow this spoiled brat around. I would give anything for something or someone to take her away from me for just one measly afternoon.**

"What about this Miss Haruno?"

"No I want something with more class, you know something fit for a princess."

"I think I have just the thing."

Just then a huge commotion went about it seemed that the Prince had come down for a walk. All the villagers made way for the prince.

**Don't tell me it's that jerk I can't let him see me. Not to mention how the Haruno's are going to react when he recognizes me. I'm saying that I'm beautiful but I'm pretty sure there aren't that many people who disrespect the prince. I have to think of something fast but what.**

"Hey where are you going?"

"Out," the prince answered in his smooth calm voice.

"I can see that but I'm just wondering why the sudden interest."

"Well Kankuro if you must know let's just say that I came across something interesting. Besides I have to return something so why not."

Kankuro didn't look that convinced but decided to let it go. If Neji found something interesting he could only pray for this certain interest not to be a person. He knew Neji for too long to know that the prince was relentless when he found something that interested him.

The moment the prince stepped foot into the market there was uproar. People were scrambling to get out of the prince's path. He continued on his way ignoring those in his line of sight when he caught a look at something or rather someone.

**It's the stupid Haruno's I can't let them see me. I do not want a repeat of the last incident.**

While the prince tried to find away to get out of there without being spotted at the same time Tenten was trying to do the same. She did not want to get noticed by the prince. Sakura the Haruno heiress had told her to leave so she can leave the stuff while she stayed with the other servants. Tenten did not wait to be told twice and left before the Prince had even gotten anywhere near where she was.

"Tenten! You're back so soon."

"Yeah the Haruno's wanted to stay a little longer so they sent me back to put everything away."

"Here I'll help you."

They went upstairs to put away the new dresses they had bought while getting rid of some of the older ones. It made Tenten sick at how easy it was for these people to throw away so much money.

"Hey Tenten didn't you say you liked this one?"

"Yeah that dress I so beautiful, she didn't even wear it and she already wants us to throw it out."

"Why don't you take it with you?"

"I can't do that they would kill me and call me a thief."

"Oh come on they plan to throw it in the fire pit anyways."

**I did really like that dress but I can't. Oh but they wouldn't even know the difference it's just so nice I-**

"Fine I'll take it."

On the other side of town the prince had been caught by Sakura Haruno.

"Why hello your Highness what a pleasure it is to see you today."

"Ah yes you must be…"

"Haruno, Sakura Haruno at your service my liege."

"Ah yes it's a pleasure to see you…again. I am sorry I cannot stay I have a prior engagement to attend to if you will excuse me."

The prince practically ran away from the Haruno heiress. The last time he had been alone with her had left him annoyed and violated. While he was trying to get away from Sakura he had also lost his bodyguards along the way. That almost made him jump for joy if he hadn't found himself in the middle of town.

The prince had bumped into something or rather someone.

"Sorry-," his words ended at his throat when he came face-to-face with brown eyes. The brown eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Wait haven't we met before?" The girl stood shock still unsure of what to say or do this was not what she had thought would happen.

_A few hours before…_

"_Tenten!" It was an old woman named Abigail she had heard recently that her husband had been taken away to prison. Apparently it had been the Haruno's who had accused him of being a thief for stealing a loaf of bread._

"_Abigail what's the matter why are you crying?" the woman had been weeping since the moment her eyes had landed on the young girl._

"_It's my husband please you have to help I don't know anyone else."_

"_Please Abigail calm down. What has happened to Arthur?" The woman was now almost hysterical she had ended up on the floor from all the crying._

"_They are sending him off to China where he will be killed. I don't know what to do please I don't know anyone else."_

"_Please calm down I won't let them take Arthur. I'll bring him back I promise but you have to go home and get some rest alright." The elderly woman just nodded and went on her way._

_**What am I going to do? Even if I ask the Harunos' they won't help. No I have to do this myself but what? Wait I think I still have some of those silver coins that I've been saving up but that means I won't be able to eat for a few days. It doesn't matter I can't let that happen to Abigail's husband. Wait how I'm going to get him with these clothes they'll think I'm a thief but wait I have that dress. Yes I can use that dress and get her husband back. I have to hurry otherwise they will leave and I'll miss my chance.**_

To the present…

**Crap why do I have such horrible luck I should have looked where I was going. Oh please don't let this jerk recognize me please.**

"Wait haven't we met before." **You must really hate me why did Kami have to treat me so horribly.**

"No sorry I don't think so." Tenten tried to walk past the prince but the prince was already intrigued it wasn't every day that the prince would go out of his way to talk to someone. It was even rarer for it to be a woman and for her to just try to brush him aside. Therefore he did what any other arrogant prince would have done he went and stepped in front of the woman blocking her path. He could only smirk when he saw her frown at him being in her way.

"Excuse me madam I don't think I've introduced myself I am prince Neji-."

"I know who you are now that you've introduced yourself; I must go so if you will excuse me I'm in a bit of a hurry." The smirk on the prince only widened. She knew him yet she wasn't fawning all over like other woman who wished to become the next Queen.

"I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name?"** That's it why can't this insufferable jackass just leave me alone. Didn't he know how to take a hint?**

"That is because I didn't tell you my name now if you will excuse me." Again she tried to step to the side but again the prince got in her way.

"Well then will you do me the Honor of giving me your name?" He found her to be by far the most intriguing person he has ever met.

**That's it if he gets in my way one more time I'm going to kill him. This jerk doesn't he realize how much of a pain he is, I feel like ripping my hair out at this arrogant jerk.**

"Please your Highness let me pass I just want to go on my way. I don't want any trouble I just want to be on my way."

"Well since you refuse to give me your name then you should at least allow me to accompany you." So the prince followed her as she made her way home to gather the coins.

…

I am only a servant

…..

And there is no such thing as fairytales

….

Yet I still hope and pray for my own Happily Ever After

Ps: Sorry I'm stopping it here since I'm working on like three stories at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

Romantic stories aren't what they used to be part 4

This is to all those who review thank you for your support.

Recap:

…

I am only a servant

…..

And there is no such thing as fairytales

….

Yet I still hope and pray for my own Happily Ever After

**We had been walking together for the past five minutes and I already wanted to kill him. Royalty or not if he didn't get at least twenty feet away from me I was going to kill him. **

I decided that I had enough. "Prince, can you I do me a favor and stop following me."

He only seemed to smile at my outburst. "What is it about me that offends you?"

**He's playing mind games with me fine if that's the way he wants it so be it.**

"On the contrary your highness it's not you that offends me it is your status that offends me." His eyebrows rose at my response.

"So you're offended by my status. Why might that be?" Just when I was about to open my mouth and answer he beats me to it. "See I find it strange that a lady such as yourself. Who obviously comes from a good background has the audacity to judge me by mine. " **The nerve of this jerk I forgot that I was still wearing that stupid dress.** "Just by looking at you I can easily assume that you have no manners, no elegance and no beauty." **That's it he wants me to commit murder. Still I won't do it instead I'll give him a taste of his own medicine.**

"Ah but you see there is a difference between you and me. You can presume to know me by what you see but I don't even have to look at you to know what you are." He opened his mouth to speak but now it was my turn to cut him off. "You your royal highness only care about yourself. You and those like you are all the same. Instead of wasting my time and yours you could be using it to better serve your people."

"I think you are mistaken the crown does not serve peasants it is the peasants who serve the crown. You of all people should know that. From your fancy clothes I can tell that you are not different than me."

"That is where you are wrong you know for a Prince you seem to lack education."

"Are you saying that I am ignorant?"

"Well if you're smart I'm sure you will be able to figure it out."

I hadn't noticed that people had gathered around to watch us until I was only a foot away from the prince.

**What the hell is wrong with me arguing with royalty in the middle of town? He could have me beheaded with that stupid dull blade. They should learn how to sharpen things. What is wrong with me it's all this jerks fault. What is up with me and feeling suicidal? Maybe I'm going crazy because no normal person would yell at a prince. **

Just when I was thinking about running and never looking back we were interrupted by a soldier.

"Excuse me your highness but the Queen requests to see you."

"Now, very well tell her I shall be there shortly." Once the guard turned around to leave he turned his attention back to me. I on the other hand was trying to make a fast get away.

"I see that you are running away like a coward."

**Doesn't this jack-ass know when to quit.**

"As a matter a fact I wasn't running away I happen to have things to do unlike some people."

"I'm sure that you do by the way you don't happen to know whose horse this belongs to." The guard had brought a horse to the prince. I just didn't notice that it was mine.

"Hey that's my horse," the words had left my mouth before I could stop them.

"Odd I thought it belonged to a servant girl."

"Well that's because she works for me. Can you give me my horse back?"

"Well I'm not sure that I can do that you see I don't know you. So how do I know I'm giving the horse back to its rightful owner? I might reconsider if you give me your name."

**Come on Tenten think of something. I need the horse back but I tell him my real name he might find out. What should I do? Forget this I'll just have to lie.**

"My name is Yuki Cortes of the House Gant." As I waited for him to maybe catch me in the act. Instead I saw was a satisfied smirk as he passed me the reins of the horse.

"It was a pleasure conversing with you Yuki I expect to see you soon. Until then have a wonderful day." With that he left in the direction of the Castle.

As for Tenten she quickly made her way home to grab the coins. Once she had the coins she made her way towards the castle were they held the prisoners. When she finally reached the castle she could see that the prisoners were being taken away. She went after the group that was preparing to take them into the boats.

She stepped right in front of the caravan that held the prisoners.

"Wait!"

"What do you want?"

"I am here to pay the debt for that man you have there. I am willing to give you ten gold coins for him."

"Your too late he's all ready sold. Now move!"

"How dare you he is not property you I'll mannered tub of gut."

"I said get out of my way!" I was about to open my mouth to give him a piece of my mind when I was cut. It was the person that I did not want to see so soon.

"You dare raise your voice to a lady."

"Sire my apology I was just trying to do my job she was the one that-."

"Enough, now can the young woman explain to me what this is all about?"

**Why does Kami hate me? It had to be the prince maybe if I pretend I didn't hear him he'll go away.**

"Madam, are you alright?" She didn't want to turn around but she didn't have much of a choice.

"I don't believe this it's you again. I know I said that expected to see you again I just wasn't expecting it to be this soon."

**The jack-ass is mocking me along with the rest of the world. You would think with all this bad luck I would eventually get a break but no. Life just keeps smacking me in the face.**

"Hello again"

"I see you're causing trouble again."

"Actually what I was trying to do was help someone like if you knew anything about that."

"In that case you over there release him."

**He said what?**

"But sire the king-."

"I said release him."

The man got of the horse and went to open it and released Arthur. Tenten quickly whispered to him to meet her at the bottom.

"Prepare the carriage we shall leave at once," with that the old man went off in one direction while she tried to evade the prince.

"Tell me honestly you did all this so you can see me again."

**For a second I thought I was wrong seeing how he freed him but now I know I wasn't. He's still the same arrogant jerk who thinks that the world revolves around him.**

"Yes that's exactly what I did I came all the way here looking for you. I happen to be a psychic and knew you would come at this moment. It had nothing to do with a poor man that was imprisoned."

"Hold on a second are you angry with me? I just helped you release a criminal and you're mad at me."

"First of all he is not a criminal and if he was it is your fault to begin with."

"My fault how is that my fault."

"Think about it those who commit so called crimes do so as a last means of resort. They do so in order to feed their family and as for those who steal for no reason cannot help themselves. They lack the education that would have taught them right from wrong. Therefore those you call criminals never had a chance you might have as well put them in prisons as children. It is only to be concluded that you first make thieves then punish them."

The prince was just looking at her in both shock and fascination.

"You're right but why are you angry at me?"

"We'll because you're arrogant."

"How am arrogant didn't I just help you save someone from being killed."

"Yes you did but did you even glance at the others."

She turned to walk away but he wasn't done yet. She fascinated him she was refreshing to every other woman he has met.

"Wait please I want to see you again. Perhaps you will do me the honor of meeting you somewhere."

She was shocked she had expected him to hate her and something. To be honest with herself she was beginning to hate him less and less. She knew that what she was about to do was wrong but…

"Okay, meet me at the river tomorrow morning." He gave her a trade mark smirk before they parted ways.

* * *

Later on that day…

She was thrown on the floor in front of the Harunos.

**What the hell do they want? I haven't done anything wrong from what I can remember.**

"Explain yourself" – Mrs. Haruno

"What? Explain myself for what?"

"Don't you dare play stupid with us people have been saying that someone was yelling at the prince. In the middle of town and someone else saw him with his horse." – Sakura

"So spill, who is she? So we can get rid of her."

**Do they know that they are crazy? These two should not even be allowed in public. They should be forced to take pills every morning for the safety of everyone else.**

"I don't know."

"You're lying to us you know something. If you don't tell us then I will have no choice but to stop paying for your father's medicine, your choice."

"Fine you win. The prince had stolen my horse a few days ago. It was the day I came in late. At first I hadn't recognized so I called him a thief and I might have attacked him."

"Haha, you silly child she doesn't even know the difference between royalty and us. It's sad how you lack education but no matter as for that woman I'm sure she will executed soon. Nobody can talk to royalty like that and get away with it."

Sometimes we can't choose what we want

If we could then life would be easy

But its not and sometimes the only thing we can do is hold on for the ride.


End file.
